Corazón de Papel
by rissosverds
Summary: Una chica  Nami  llega nueva a un instituto que tiene la fama de educar a muchas personas conflictivas,pero acabará demostrando que no todas ellas son lo que aparentan. LuNa
1. Encuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son sacados de la serie anime One Piece.**

**La historia está basada en un tiempo actual, todos los personajes son estudiantes de instituto y completamente normales. Puede contener palabras malsonantes y Lemon. (Luna)**

* * *

><p>Cuando la gente escucha nombrar al instituto Gol algo en su interior se retuerce, ese instituto está poblado de delincuentes, chicas fáciles y escoria. ¿Pero esa es la realidad? Es muy fácil creer las cosas sin estar completamente seguros de ellas.<p>

La campana sonó y los estudiantes que llegaban tarde apuraron sus pasos para que no les cerraran las puertas en sus narices, mientras un pelinegro de tez morena, se las ingeniaba para saltar por encima de ésta.

¡Muchacho!- gritó el conserje

¡No te enfades que no es para tanto! -le replicó

El chico abrió la puerta de su aula y todos los estudiantes que estaban dentro hablando y pasando el tiempo antes de que el profesor llegase enmudecieron. Sus caras palidecieron y mostraban terror ante la mirada del pelinegro.

¿Dónde está Zoro?-preguntó

C-Creo...q-que está...-titubeó un chico, pero ante su mirada finalizó rápido la frase-...en la azotea.

Ya veo...-cerró la puerta tras de sí- _"Intenta saltarse las clases de nuevo"_-pensó, pero no estaba ahí.

¡Oi! No te quedes dormido en las escaleras, te meterás en líos

¿Crees que eso es algo raro para nosotros dos, Luffy?- le sonrió el peliverde

Se dirigieron de nuevo al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres bajo las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros. De repente la profesora entró acompañada de una chica delgada, de tez blanca y cabello pelirrojo, era como sacada de una revista. Su cara era pequeña y sus ojos grandes y marrones eran preciosos, pero estaban apagados al igual que su sonrisa.

Los chicos iban a explotar en júbilo pero recordaron la presencia de Luffy y Zoro en los asientos traseros y nadie se inmutó, no se oía ni un solo cuchicheo.

¡Oi! ¡Nojiko llegas tarde!- le medio sonrió Luffy

¿Quién nos ha honrado con su presencia? ¡Vaya! ¡El señor Monkey D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro!-exclamó en tono sarcástico- ¿Os habéis cansado de matar a pobres e inocentes estudiantes?- ante ésta última pregunta el resto de alumnos se encogió de hombros

Bueno, ella es la nueva- dijo mirándola- Presentate tú misma.

Soy Nami, me han transferido debido al trabajo de mi padre- dijo en tono apacible pero seco.

Muy bien, siéntate allí al lado de la ventana, tu compañero será Luffy, espero que no te asuste.

Nami se dirigió hacía donde le había dicho Nojiko bajo las miradas del resto que claramente gritaban _"Pobrecita, le ha tocado un infierno"_. Cuando por fin se acomodó, volteó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la del pelinegro, pero ella no la apartó, siguió mirándole hasta que él no pudo más y bajó la suya.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, Zoro se quedó dormido sobre su pupitre como siempre y Luffy luchaba consigo mismo para no acabar de la misma manera, pero justo cuando iba a finalizar la clase una piedra impactó contra la ventana cayendo cerca de dónde estaba Luffy.

Éste se dirigió hacia la ventana y allí estaban, un par de estudiantes del instituto Kuroneko haciéndoles señas en busca de pelea. Luffy se giró ignorándolos cuando Zoro le hizo una seña para que volviese a mirar, tenían con ellos a una chica de su instituto, sus provocaciones por fin dieron resultado.

Luffy y Zoro salieron del aula tan rápido como les fue posible mientras Nojiko ignorando que acababan de abandonar su clase, intentaba poner orden entre el resto de alumnos. Pero no le fue posible, sonó la campana que daba por finalizada la clase y todo salieron directos hacia la ventana para ver que ocurría, todos menos Nami que a pesar de que la piedra le pasara rozando la cara, no se inmutó.

Sabía que si capturaba a una pobre damisela en apuros no os negaríais- sonrió uno de ellos

Cabrón...¡suéltala!, sólo nos quieres a nosotros ¿no?, pues aquí nos tienes- dijo Luffy

Pero es que si la suelto no es tan divertido- justo en ese momento se dirigía un grupo de profesores en dirección a ellos- La soltaré pero esto no acaba aquí, vamos a otro sitio.

La soltaron y todos incluidos Luffy y Zoro salieron corriendo para que no les atrapasen.

¿Estás bien?- dijo una chica pelinegra dirigiéndose a Nami- He visto como la piedra prácticamente te daba en la cara

Si, estoy bien

Mi nombre es Robin- hizo una pausa que no duró mucho tiempo- La verdad es que has tenido muy mala suerte, te han sentado al lado del delincuente del instituto. Ten mucho cuidado

Gracias por la advertencia, lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo sin tan siquiera mover un músculo de la cara.

Las clases siguieron su curso y no había noticias ni de Luffy ni de Zoro, Nami veía como todos hablaban sobre ellos, eran la comidilla del instituto y no entendía demasiado bien el por qué, a sus ojos ninguno de los dos le parecían aterradores. Para el resto era diferente, las historias que giraban en torno a ellos los catalogaba de verdaderos asesinos. Había oído que Zoro era uno de los mejores espadachines y que todo lo que quería y no podía conseguir acababa obteniéndolo a base del filo de su cuchilla, cualquier cosa.

Por otro lado, Luffy era mucho peor, se divertía pegando a cualquiera, sin importar si eran mujeres, niños o ancianos, había llevado a más de uno al hospital y las últimas noticias decían que había matado a dos estudiantes del instituto Kuroneko.

Las clases habían acabado, Robin se ofreció para acompañar a Nami a casa pero ésta la rechazó, no le molestaba su compañía, pero no vivían en la misma dirección y al fin y al cabo Nami era una chica práctica. Estaba caminando cerca del río cuando vio una figura tirada en la hierba, sabía quien era pero no detuvo su paso.

¡Oi! Creí que eras diferente- dijo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie-¿No te han enseñado que debes ayudar a las personas heridas? ¿O es que me tienes miedo?- ella detuvo su paso y se giró hacia él

No te temo y no sé porqué piensas que soy diferente- hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué debo ayudarte?

Vaya...estaba equivocado- empezó a reír, cosa que provocó que escupiera unas cuantas gotas de sangre.- Esos capullos me las van a pagar- volvió a reír con más fuerza.

¿Dónde está tu amigo?

¿Zoro?-empezó a moverse lentamente y adolorido para ponerse a la misma altura que ella-Fue a perseguirlos él solo, el muy estúpido...- en ese momento se desplomó.

Nami se quedó durante unos minutos contemplándolo, debatiéndose si debía dejarlo allí tirado o llevarlo a su casa. Al final ganó su lado samaritano así que lo zarandeó un poco y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Es la primera vez que una chica me lleva a casa- sonrió-Debe ser muy pesado para ti

Estoy bastante acostumbrada

A paso lento y con mucho esfuerzo por fin llegaron a casa de Luffy, tocó varias veces pero nadie respondió. Ella quería dejarlo allí en la puerta pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo él perdió el conocimiento, los problemas le llovían uno detrás de otro...

**FIN**

Me he animado a escribir mi primer fic aquí, espero que os guste. Saludos! =)


	2. No soy su amiga

Ella quería dejarlo allí en la puerta pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo él perdió el conocimiento, los problemas le llovían uno detrás de otro...

**Capítulo 2: No soy su amiga**

Nami buscó entre los bolsillos del chico como pudo, puesto que ahora era un peso muerto sobre ella. Cuando encontró las llaves abrió rápidamente y tiró al chico al suelo cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Observó el estado de la vivienda, estaba completamente limpia, no podía dejarlo tirado en la entrada así que intentó despertarlo pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue unos cuantos jadeos por parte del chico.

La peliroja le puso la mano en la frente, no tenía fiebre. Buscó lo que creía que era su habitación y lo llevó a rastras hasta ésta _"Menos mal que no hay escaleras"_-pensó. Lo subió a la cama de la misma manera que lo había llevado hasta allí pero el peso muerto del pelinegro cayó sobre ella y ahora él estaba de espaldas contra ella en la cama de Luffy.

-¡No puedo moverme!¡Despierta!-le gritó al oído

-Mmm...lo siento...- dijo el chico adolorido recobrando el conocimiento y apartándose de ella

-¿Estabas fingiendo?- dijo enfadada- ¡Me largo!

-No fingía, ¡espera!- dijo agarrándola por la muñeca- Dame un vaso de agua, por favor.

A Nami definitivamente se le había reblandecido el corazón, no era típico de ella ayudar a la gente y mucho menos a un hombre, no le gustaban. Se dirigió a la cocina e hizo lo que el chico le pidió, pero cuando llegó al cuarto y lo vio recostado con la camisa desabotonada se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡Mira esos golpes!- dijo dirigiéndose hacia él- Tenemos que llamar a un médico...

-No imaginé que reaccionarias así- dijo sonriendo- Sólo debes hacerme un té con unas hierbas que encontrarás ahí en ese cajón- señaló su cómoda.

-¿Y ya está?

-Eso calmará el dolor, los golpes se curarán solos.

-Mientes-dijo seria

-Si, lo hago-rió el chico- También debes aplicar una pomada, pero eso...

A Luffy no le dio tiempo a acabar su frase puesto que Nami ya había llegado a la cómoda y había encontrado las hierbas y la pomada. Luffy esperaba adolorido a que la chica volviese con el té medicinal "Sabía que era diferente, aunque sus ojos...son preocupantes"-pensó. Namí entró en la habitación con una bandeja que encontró en la cocina.

-¿Puedes sentarte?- dijo ayudándolo- Toma el té. Te pondré la pomada- Nami cogió el bote y empezó a aplicársela suavemente por los moratones que tenía en el abdomen.

-¡Espera!- Luffy se sobresaltó y acabó tirándose un poco de té encima- ¡Au! ¡Quema!

-¿Que te pasa?-la chica lo miraba a los ojos tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?¿No tienes vergüenza?- dijo apartándole la vista avergonzado- En serio...tocar a un hombre tan...

-Ah...ya lo comprendo- volvió a ponerle pomada cosa que volvió a sobresaltar a Luffy, pero éste no la detuvo, solo giró su rostro avergonzado para que ella no lo viese.- Supongo que tienes mucha sensibilidad en tu abdomen.

-En serio...- Luffy empezó a reírse a carcajadas tras el comentario de la chica que la miraba atónita como si hubiese dicho algo raro- ¡Ahh!

-No te rías o dolerás más...

Luffy se volvió a acostar mientras ella recogía todo. Cuando Nami volvió a la habitación para decirle que se iba él estaba dormido, así que se marchó din decir nada. Se había vuelto loca, ella juró nunca ayudar a un hombre pero al verle ahí tirado indefenso...¡Eso no debía volver a pasar!.Se dirigió a casa y al llegar a ésta se encontró a ese hombre sentado en la entrada con una botella de alcohol en la mano. Intentó entrar ignorándolo, pero él la agarró por el tobillo fuertemente.

-¿No piensas saludar a tu padre?

Como cada mañana todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos institutos, los del instituto Gold D. Roger iban tranquilamente por las calles viendo como todo el mundo se asustaba de que ellos provocasen problemas en sus negocios. Nami llegó a la entrada donde se encontraba Robin esperándola sonriente y dispuesta a acompañarla hasta el aula. Robin le gustaba, parecía esa chica despreocupada que intentaba caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero no tenía amigos. Ella hablaba de cosas banales facilitándole a Nami la conversación, en la cual ésta participaba con respuestas cortas y secas.

-¡Oi Nami!- la llamó una voz masculina desde atrás

-Idiota no te muevas tanto o te dolerá más...- le dijo un chico peliverde al propietario de la voz anterior.

-Nami...esto no es bueno- murmuró Robin a la pelirroja cogiéndola por el brazo

-Gracias por lo de ayer, estoy mucho mejor- le sonrió Luffy cuando ya estaba a su lado.

-No recuerdo habértelo preguntado-dijo Nami secamente y siguiendo su paso hasta el interior del recinto.

-No te involucres con ella o te traerá problemas- dijo Zoro mirándolo- ¿Ya te has olvidado de Hancock?

-¡¿Por qué la nombras? ¿Quieres traerme mala suerte?- se quejó Luffy

-Anda vamos a dormir un rato- le golpeó Zoro- La bruja de Nojiko llegará pronto.

Las clases ese día fueron muy aburridas aunque para Nami se le hicieron de lo más incómodas, Luffy no paraba de intentar hablar con ella y sonreír constantemente _"Es estúpido"_ pensaba ella. Durante el descanso éste lo volvió a intentar cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el resto de sus compañeros. Ella simplemente se levantó y Robin la siguió .

-Nami, ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy al baño- la miró y continuó- No me sigas.

Cuando Nami llegó al baño se llevó una mano al estómago sin poder evitar quejarse de dolor. Entonces vio una figura femenina acercarse a ella, pero no podía recomponerse, le dolía demasiado y había aguantado toda la mañana como pudo esos pinchazos.

-Así que eres Nami- dijo esa chica de pelo negro como carbón mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dedo índice- Creo que como eres nueva no entiendes demasiado las cosas...

-¿Quién eres?- Nami intentó recomponerse para quedarse a su altura.

-Eso dependerá de ti, puedo ser tu mejor amiga o la peor de tus enemigas- se dirigió hacia su cuello donde vio un colgante en forma de mandarina- ¿Que es esto?-se lo arrancó del cuello

-Devuélvemelo- dijo Nami intentando quitárselo

-Así que es importante-sonrió- Si lo quieres ven al bar All Blue al salir de aquí.

Nami intentó recomponerse, no podía volver al aula en ese estado y más si el pesado de su compañero no paraba de atosigarla todo el tiempo. Cuando finalizaron las clases de la tarde fue de las primeras en levantarse y tan rápido como pudo se marchó. Robin la notaba mas rara de lo normal así que decidió seguirla sin que ella la notase. Cuando la vio entrar en el bar All Blue un escalofrío le inundó el cuerpo, algo estaba pasando. Encontró el valor en algún recóndito hueco de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta por la que su amiga había entrado hacía unos minutos.

Nami estaba allí rodeada de tres chicos que no paraban de intentar sobarla y ella no hacía nada, estaba simplemente allí de pie, como si fuese una estatua. Robin corrió hacia donde estaba ella y empujó a uno de ellos.

-¡ Vaya así que has traído a una amiguita!- rió uno de ellos. Nami se giró rápidamente apartándose de ellos y mostrando en sus ojos algo que a Robin le sorprendió y conmovió... temor, temor porque a ella le pasara algo.

- Ella no es mi amiga así que dejadla en paz- dijo dirigiéndose hasta dónde estaba la pelinegra y empujándola al suelo.

_FIN_

*****El nombre del instituto es Gold D. Roger en el cap anterior no sé porqué no me dejó editarlo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado la segunda parte. Muchas gracias a Font dial 99 y a Kurinchi por los reviews que aunque tenga poquitos me ha hecho ilusión que me hayáis comentado y me animais a seguir escribiendo =). Nos leemos en el siguiente! **


	3. Viviendo en mi casa

Ella no es mi amiga así que dejadla en paz- dijo dirigiéndose hasta dónde estaba la pelinegra y empujándola al suelo.

**Capítulo 3: Viviendo en mi casa**

-¡Lárgate de aquí y métete en tus asuntos!- la miró ferozmente

-Nami...

-¡¿No me has oído?-la zarandeó de un brazo y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurró- Voy a estar bien, haz lo que digo.

Robin salió de allí pero no iba a rendirse y dejar a su amiga sola, así que corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la primera oficina de policía que encontrase. El bar All Blue era conocido como un lugar dónde iban los hombres en busca de diversión, sí, iban para disfrutar de las prostitutas. Se rumoreaba que Boa Hancock era la anfitriona de todas ellas, el bar era propiedad de su padre así que ella hacía lo que quería a su antojo.

Dentro del All Blue un hombre bloqueó la salida y rió dirigiendo la mirada al segundo piso donde apoyada en una columna se encontraba la pelinegra. Nami volvió a llevarse una mano al estómago, el esfuerzo que había hecho empujando a Robin había provocado que el dolor que antes sentía se agudizase. Un hombre la agarró por un brazo y la acercó a Hancock que ahora se encontraba en la primera planta, justo delante de ella.

-Como un conejo en una madriguera- rió mientras tocaba el colgante de Nami que ahora llevaba ella en el cuello.- Te dije que podríamos ser amigas si tú ponías de tu parte...

-No entiendo que quieres de mí- le dijo fríamente

-Es sencillo, no te acerques a Luffy- hizo una pausa examinando la reacción de la pelirroja, pero ésta no cambió el semblante- Se escuchan muchas cosas por el instituto que espero no sean ciertas. Él es mío y quiero que lo tengas claro.

-Yo no tengo nada con ese chico...pero si así fuese no creo que sea de tu incumbencia-su rostro intentaba mostrar calma a pesar de que el dolor no se lo permitía

-Deberías medir las cosas- sonrió- No eres consciente de la situación en la que estás, un chasquido y serás violada por todos los hombres de este bar.

-Si simplemente era eso...-Nami se acercó a Hancock y le arrancó el colgante del cuello- no me interesan tus asuntos, haz con ese tonto lo que quieras, pero a mi no me metas- esto último enfureció a Hancock y sin dudarlo ordenó a esos hombres que se le abalanzasen encima.

Nami intentó correr hacía la entrada pero estaba cerrada con llave y un chico de piel morena y fornido se dirigía a ella. La cogió por los hombros y fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa que desabrochó con fiereza. Ella intentó soltarse de su agarre pero no lo consiguió, su camisa estaba abierta por completo. En ese momento un chico alto y rubio tumbó de una patada al moreno y cogiendo en brazos a Nami corrió hacia la cocina.

-¡Sanji!¡ No vas a volver a trabajar aquí en tu vida!¡ Me las pagarás!- le gritó Hancock

-Señorita sus métodos no me gustaban, así que me despido a mi mismo- dijo saliendo por la cocina-Pelirroja, salgamos por la puerta trasera.

Cuando Hancock iba a ordenar seguirlos la policía entró a la fuerza por la puerta principal provocando que todos los hombres quedaran petrificados y la pelinegra llena de furia. _¡Hemos recibido un aviso de que había menores!_-gritó un oficial. Robin asomó la cabeza para ver si veía a su amiga, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Nami y ese chico estaban escondidos detrás de unas cajas en un callejón ya bastante alejados de ese lugar. El rubio encendió un cigarrillo y dándole una calada se quedó fijamente mirándola.

-Eso ¿te lo hizo alguno de ellos?-dijo señalando el moratón que tenía la chica en el estómago

-No es de tu incumbencia-le espetó Nami intentando abotonarse la camisa, pero era imposible, no tenía ni un solo botón.

-Toma, no deberías ir a casa con esas pintas- Sanji se quitó el polo que llevaba puesto y se lo enfundó en la cabeza a la chica.

-¡Pero que...!- puso mala cara pero acabó por rendirse -Gracias...supongo

-No es necesario que me las des- sonrió

Con un polo masculino que le venía enorme, el pelo despeinado y la falda arrugada se dirigió a su casa sin importarle las miradas y los cuchicheos de la gente. Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta notó una presencia a su espalda, ésta la empujó hacía dentro y la agarró de un brazo evitando que cayera al suelo. Era él, el del bar, la había seguido hasta su casa, no, ahora estaba en su casa.

-No te asustes- le dijo el chico alejándose un poco para no intimidarla-No es lo que piensas, te tengo que pedir un favor

-No estoy asustada y si crees que lo que pienso es que has venido a violarme y/o a robarme, estás en lo cierto- lo dijo sin pestañear

-Ya te he dicho que no es eso-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a rascársela como buscando una excusa que la convenciese- Al ayudarte me he quedado sin trabajo y sin casa, yo dormía en el All Blue, estoy en la calle...

- Y lo que quieres es que te deje vivir conmigo-le interrumpió-¿Crees que dejaría vivir conmigo a un hombre al que no conozco de nada?

-Lo sé, sé que es una locura, pero sólo serán tres días-hizo una pausa al ver que ésta no mostraba ningún signo de ceder- Haré lo que quieras, sólo debo encontrar un trabajo y lo otro vendrá solo. ¿Te fías de mí?

-Puedes quedarte, sólo tres días, ni uno más.

Cuando entró en la casa no se había percatado pero todo estaba hecho un desastre, había algunos muebles rotos, mucho polvo y la cocina llena de platos sucios. Sanji vio como Nami subía las escaleras y se dirigía al primer piso; él prefirió quedarse abajo y sin decir ni una palabra empezó a limpiar. Abrió la nevera para comprobar que había comida pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue una botella de agua. Cuando acabó de limpiar subió al segundo piso y tocó la puerta en la que había una placa que ponía Nami.

-¿Qué quieres?- abrió la puerta

-¿Tienes dinero? Lo que me quedó de trabajar en el bar no es suficiente

-¿Me intentas estafar?- medio-sonrió la chica fugazmente- ¿Para que lo quieres?-su semblante volvió a ser el mismo

-¿Has...-pero no continuó- No hay nada en la nevera, quiero comprar comida.

Nami le dio dinero y el chico cogiendo las llaves que estaban en la entrada se marchó _"Como si estuviera en su casa"_-pensó ella. Al cabo de unos minutos alguien empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta y a gritar el nombre de la pelirroja. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras antes de que algún vecino oyese todo ese estruendo y cuando fue a abrir la puerta ese tonto estaba ahí de pie, sudando y jadeando.

-¡Nami!¿Estás bien?-la cogió por los hombros obligándola a dar una vuelta completa

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Escuché de unas chicas que Boa te había amenazado y te obligó a ir al All Blue- hizo una pausa para recuperar su respiración-Al parecer estás bien, es un alivio- dijo sonriendo

-Esa sonrisa estúpida que se te forma...no la entiendo. Ya sabía que no eras un delincuente- puso mala cara y tras ésta última frase le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Luffy volvió a sonreír y gritó bien alto para que su oyente pudiera oírlo: _¡Nos vemos mañana en clase!_ Él lo sabía, ella fue la única persona que le miró tanto tiempo a los ojos como para obligarle a bajar la vista. Tenía algo que le hacía querer conocerla más y más y esa última frase _"Ya sabía que no eras un delincuente"_- la repitió interiormente; sólo confirmaba lo que él ya sabía.

Caminó meditando en todo lo que había pasado cuando encontró a Zoro sentado en el muro de un parque cabizbajo al que había abandonado al escuchar sobre Nami. Luffy se acercó a él, pero sin decir palabra se sentó a su lado y empezó a contemplar a la gente que los miraba con terror. A pesar de que la gente era así con ellos, Luffy nunca paraba de sonreír y saludar, pero siempre acababa siendo malentendido. Zoro por otra parte nunca ponía ningún esfuerzo, intentaba pasar inadvertido aunque su katana no le ayudaba demasiado pero era lo único que le quedaba de ella.

-Te dije que la dejaras tranquila, te va a traer problemas- le dijo regresando de su siesta

-Tengo que ser su amigo-le sonrió- No te pregunté que pasó con los del instituto Kuroneko

-Mira que llegas a ser bobo-le golpeó el brazo de forma amistosa- Sólo les di una advertencia. Law vuelve mañana...

-Eso significa que no tendremos tranquilidad-se puso en pie y Zoro le imitó- los del Kuroneko querrán tomar venganza. Tengo hambre, vayamos a comprar algo de comer a ese supermercado.

Cuando Luffy y Zoro estaban entrando al supermercado, un chico rubio chocó con el brazo de Zoro, los dos se quedaron mirando pero ninguno se disculpó y ambos continuaron su camino. Sanji abrió la puerta y dejó las llaves dónde antes las había cogido. Nami estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, que anteriormente Sanji había arreglado de forma provisional. Estaba dibujando en un papel.

-Pelirroja, ¿qué haces? -intentó espiar pero ésta lo escondió rápidamente

-¿Vas a preparar la cena?- contestó cortante

-¿Te burlas de mi? Soy un gran cocinero, te lo voy a demostrar- le tocó la cabeza revolviéndole todo el pelo y provocando un soplido por parte de la chica.-¿Vives sola?-dándole un frasco

-No. ¿Qué es esto?

-Pomada. Se te curarán los moratones-empezó a freír cebolla-¿Cuándo vuelve?

-No lo sé- se quedó contemplando su espalda como si Sanji pudiese leerle la mente, como si supiese todo sobre ella-Quizá dentro de una semana, quizá menos-continuó

El cocinero no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que no puso los platos en la mesa y le pidió opinión a Nami sobre el sabor de su comida. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando con ella, nunca le había importado nadie y desde que había llegado allí se estaba convirtiendo en una débil.

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews a kurinchi, .com, Namii HeartPhilia( es un trozo de pan, ya verás jaja) y a animefull4ever =). Sé que la historia parece un poco liosa pero todo tiene su por qué, así que solo os pido un poquito de paciencia jaja. ah! y se nota que tengo tiempo libre? esa es la razón de que los escriba tan rápido ^^ Hasta el siguiente!<strong>


	4. Armadura Rota

**Capítulo 4: Armadura Rota**

Sonó el despertador, lo cogió y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible; cada mañana era lo mismo. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para ver si había alguna cerveza en la nevera, no era un alcohólico pero con todo lo que bebía se le podía catalogar como tal. Al abrir el frigorífico se percató que estaba completamente vacío, se giró rápidamente y ahí estaba él, como lo sospechaba.

-¡Oi Luffy! Puedes comerte mi comida pero la cerveza...

-No te la daré, todavía estás en calzoncillos-le interrumpió con esa sonrisa típica de él, esa sonrisa que le salvó la vida aquella vez- Quiero esperar a Nami en la puerta y ya de paso le pediré que comparta su almuerzo, todavía tengo hambre...

-Con ese carácter que tiene no esperes que te de nada- le medio sonrió

Mientras en el instituto, Robin esperaba nerviosa a Nami, después del incidente no pudo ponerse en contacto con ella puesto que no sabía dónde vivía ni su número telefónico. La vio llegar acompañada de un chico rubio y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no hacia falta que me acompañaras ni que me hicieras esto- dijo señalando una caja de almuerzo.

-Me venía de camino, voy a buscar trabajo y...

-¡Nami!-gritó Robin a lo lejos interrumpiendo a Sanji

-Me voy, pasa un buen día y no llegues tarde a casa- le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo

-¡Nami! ¿Estás bien? Te hicieron algo? Llegué tarde y entonces...

-Estoy bien-dijo con su brusco tono de voz como era habitual

-Me alegro-le sonrió la pelinegra-¿Quién era? Parecéis cercanos, ¡hasta te ha hecho el almuerzo!

-Me salvó ayer en el bar y como agradecimiento por dejarle vivir conmigo me alimenta- Nami empezó a caminar rumbo al aula dejando atrás a una petrificada Robin

-N-No puedes vivir con un hombre que no conoces...-le susurró para que nadie las oyera, pero Nami simplemente ignoró el último comentario.

Las clases trascurrieron y Luffy había revoloteado durante toda la mañana alrededor de Nami, pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba todo lo que podía, algo casi imposible debido a la persistencia del chico. Cuando llegó la última hora, todos se levantaron de sus pupitres y se dirigieron a la clase de gimnasia. Un desconcertado Luffy intentó escapar pero Zoro lo agarró por el cuello y lo llevó a rastras _"Me obligas todos los días a madrugar y ahora quieres saltarte la clase..."_ pensó el peliverde.

Todos se concentraron con sus trajes de natación alrededor de la piscina. Nami salió la última de los vestuarios y cuando iba a ir junto con el resto, un mano le tapó la boca y la llevó a los vestuarios masculinos.

-¡Shh! Soy yo- le destapó la boca

-Estúpido bobalicón, me has metido en el vestuario de los hombres- le dijo Nami enfadada

-Lo siento, aunque es la primera vez que te veo enfadada- le sonrió Luffy

-Me largo- se dirigía a la puerta pero Luffy la aprisionó contra la pared sujetándola por las muñecas

-Nami...-hizo una pausa percatándose de la situación en la que estaban y soltándola al instante- No vayas, te invitaré a comer o a lo que tú quieras.

Nami se quedó observándolo como si el pelinegro intentase decirle algo, pero sabía que si ella no le preguntaba él no diría nada, así que se arriesgó. Abrió la boca para formular su pregunta pero Luffy volvió a cubrírsela con la mano y se la llevó en volandas hasta una taquilla dónde ambos se escondieron.

-Viene alguien- le susurró Luffy

Estaban demasiado cerca, ambos podían sentir los corazones del otro agitándose nerviosamente, aunque no estaba del todo claro si era por su cercanía o por nervios a que les pillaran. Luffy sentía la respiración agitada de Nami en el pecho y Nami la mano de Luffy tocándole la cintura debido al poco espacio que había. Se miraron a los ojos; el pelinegro estaba ardiendo y su cara prácticamente era del color de la sangre. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Nami como si hubiese una atracción que le impulsase a ello y justo cuando sus labios estaban a unos tres centímetros de distancia, Nami habló.

-Creo que ya se han ido- Luffy se asustó y se separó de ella provocando que la taquilla se abriese y cayese de bruces en el suelo.- Hahahahahahahahahaha- Nami explotó a reír

Nami se estaba riendo, no se lo podía creer, ella sabía reír. A pesar de que fuera uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida había valido la pena para ver esa preciosa escena, su risa era contagiosa así que el pelinegro la acompañó y no pararon hasta al cabo de un rato. ¿Desde cuando ella se reía tan fácilmente? Creía que se le había olvidado, no, de hecho nunca hubo ningún momento que le hiciera reaccionar así.

-Quiero verte reír muchas veces más- éstas palabras avergonzaron a la pelirroja y en modo de venganza se arrodilló junto a él para por fin preguntarle...

-¿No sabes nadar?- Luffy se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza provocando que Nami sonriese-Debería irme al vestuario femenino la clase está a punto de acabar y vendrán todos los chicos.

-¡Espera!Enseñame a nadar

-¿Por qué debería?

-Eres la única que lo sabe...- la cara de lástima hizo que Nami asintiera con la cabeza.

Tenía que admitirlo ese estúpido bobalicón la hacía reír, no creía que ella fuese capaz de eso, pero lo hizo. Desde que se habían mudado había encontrado personas que la apreciaban y con las que ella se sentía bien, el problema era cuánto duraría esa felicidad. Mientras se cambiaba Robin indagó dónde se había metido la pelirroja durante la clase de natación pero no consiguió sacarle nada.

-Robin, ¿me acompañas a algún lugar dónde pueda comprar papel de acuarela?-la pelinegra se sorprendió de que Nami le pidiera que la acompañara, así que con una cara llena de felicidad asintió.

Durante el trayecto ambas chicas hablaron sobre lo poco que tenían en común, su vida escolar. A Robin le sorprendía que su nueva amiga fuese tan agradable de repente con ella, no era demasiado parlanchina pero al menos no le respondía con frases secas y cortas como solía hacer. Era un gran cambio. Por otro lado a Nami le ahogaba volver a su carácter distante de siempre, no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero se sentía bien.

Cuando regresó a casa se encontró a Sanji sentado fumando un cigarro mientras miraba algo que parecía ser un dibujo, lo era. Nami enfadada corrió hacía él y se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¿Por qué miras entre mis cosas?-le espetó

-Lo siento, lo olvidaste encima de la mesa, así que le eché un vistazo- dio una calada – Dibujas muy bien.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-se sonrojó

-Hay algo que te quise preguntar y no me atreví -la miró- ¿Por qué dejaste que me quedara en tu casa?

-No lo sé...

-Has cambiado pelirroja -le sonrió- Esta es nuestra despedida, así que espero que todo te vaya bien.

-¿Ya te vas?- algo dentro de Nami se removió

-Tengo trabajo, nadie rechaza a un buen cocinero como yo -rió- Si necesitas algo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Así que no dudes en venir a buscarme.

Sanji le acarició una mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente para luego marcharse. Ella quería llorar, pero no lo haría, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Él no era nadie. Su corazón decía lo contrario, era como si su hermano se marchase, como si hubiesen vivido juntos toda la vida. Entonces lo entendió, en solo dos días se había roto aquello que desde que tenía cuatro años había construido, su armadura. La armadura de su corazón que se había despedazado trocito a trocito; las conversaciones de Robin y su valentía cuando ella estaba en peligro, el agobiante Luffy con sus tonterías y su sonrisa, y él, el que le preparó comida deliciosa y la protegió; ellos eran los culpables. No podía marcharse así después de lo que le había hecho, así que corrió y salió de la casa pero era demasiado tarde él ya no estaba, lo buscó por los alrededores, pero no lo encontró. Se tragó sus lágrimas y volvió a casa, esa casa vacía.

-Tengo ganas de ver a mis viejos amigos- sonrió un chico con perilla

-Mañana les daremos una sorpresa, Law.

_FIN_

_**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews =). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ahora empezará a haber mas LuNa y se irán descubriendo las historias de cada uno. ¡Nos leemos !**  
><em>


	5. Confundida

Debo admitir que he revisado borrado y reescrito este capítulo como 6 o 7 veces... tengo un exceso de información y quiero plasmar todo para no hacerla historia demasiado larga pero al final siempre acaba siendo un tanto lioso así que de verdad lo siento!

Por otro lado gracias a** NaMii HeartPhilia** ( todavía queda un poquito para que salga la historia de Nami y su armadura, pero siiii ya hay mas LuNa! jojo) y a **LNOops** ( tu presentimiento sobre Nami es muuuuuy cierto, ya no digo más jaja) por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz! Y ya me callo y os dejo con el capi, hasta el siguiente! =)

* * *

><p>-Tengo ganas de ver a mis viejos amigos- sonrió un chico con perilla<p>

-Mañana les daremos una sorpresa Law

**Capítulo 5: Confundida**

Nami se despertó agitada y sudando, había tenido una pesadilla pero sólo eran las tres de la mañana, así que se levantó a por un vaso de agua para luego volver a intentar dormirse. Había soñado con Sanji y con Luffy, ambos estaban atrapados en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas y él se les acercó para hacerles daño.

Cuando abrió la nevera encontró un plato envuelto con papel film y una nota encima "Pelirroja come bien y no vuelvas a tener la nevera vacía". Se sentía sola; siempre lo había estado pero nunca había notado el vacío actual. No lo dejaría pasar, tenía que pedirle que regresara aunque eso implicase muchos problemas. Sabía que no era lo mejor, pero ya buscaría alguna solución. No le dio muchas vueltas y regresó a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente alguien tocó a su puerta, ella ya estaba vestida y preparada para encontrar el nuevo lugar de trabajo del cocinero; no debía estar muy lejos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa

-Vengo a que me enseñes a nadar- le mostró una bolsa de deporte

-Luffy, es domingo-suspiró y se quedo mirando su cara como si ésta le respondiese a todas sus preguntas-Pretendes colarte ¿me equivoco?-se rindió- Espera iré a buscar el bañador.

Se dirigieron al instituto y comprobaron que no había nadie, entonces Luffy saltó la verja y le indicó a Nami que lo hiciese también; la chica trepó pero al llegar arriba se acobardó y no encontraba ningún modo para bajar. El pelinegro le hizo un gesto con la mano _"Quiere que salte"_ pensó ella y así lo hizo, se tiró y Luffy la cogió sin ningún esfuerzo como si fuese una pluma. Corrieron hasta la zona de la piscina y entraron en los vestuarios para cambiarse.

-¿Por qué llevas un flotador?

-Así no me ahogaré- dijo convencido, cosa que provocó que Nami se echase a reír

-Quítate eso, si lo llevas no aprenderás.

Nami cogió de la mano al chico y lo arrastró hasta la piscina cosa que provocó que él se sonrojase. Ella se metió dentro y él la imitó agarrándose del bordillo.

-Aquí das pie- volvió a reír- Ven- le ofreció la mano y Luffy se la tomó

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó sin soltar su mano

Ponte horizontal, yo te sujetaré por la cintura y tú ves moviendo los pies, patalea.

Luffy hizo lo que la pelirroja le indicó pero no duró mucho tiempo, al notar las manos de ésta en su cintura se puso nervioso e hizo que tragase más agua de lo previsto. Lo volvió a intentar dos veces más pero obtuvo el mismo resultado y frustrado por no saber contenerse se enfadó.

-¡Me largo!¡ Esto es una mierda!

-Te estoy intentando ayudar y no pones de tu parte- se enfadó Nami- La que se larga soy yo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que enseñarle a un imbécil.

Nami se fue directa a cambiarse y él hizo lo mismo. ¿Por qué se enfadaba? ¿Ella no sentía nada cuando le tocaba? Se le olvidaba que ella era como una piedra. A Luffy le carcomía ser el único que se sentía así cuando estaban juntos. A fin de cuentas no era culpa de ella, había cambiado un poco y era un logro que hubiese accedido a ayudarle. Debía pedirle disculpas. Esperó a que ella saliese y cogiéndole de la mano la estiró y echó a correr.

-¿A dónde diablos me llevas?- intentó soltarse enfadada

-Ahora que muestras más tu carácter voy a compensarte por haberte hecho enfadar- la cogió en brazos de nuevo y trepó la verja con ella encima

-¡Bájame nos vamos a matar!

-Confía en mi- sonrió- Eres demasiado ligera como para caernos.

Ambos llegaron al otro lado sin problemas pero cuando Luffy dejó a Nami de nuevo en el suelo ésta le propinó un golpe en la cabeza "¡Idiota!". El pelinegro no podía parar de reír, le gustaba esta Nami la que no le temía, le pegaba, le insultaba y que se había abierto a él. Estuvieron caminando sin decirse mucho, Luffy no le iba a revelar a dónde la llevaba. Nami se percató de cómo los miraba la gente, más bien al pelinegro; en sus caras se dibujaba el miedo. No lo entendía, él no era una mala persona ¿por qué le temían? Y el chico todavía les sonreía sin maldad.¿No veían que era buena persona?

-Ya estamos llegando- interrumpió el pelinegro los pensamientos de ella.

-¿Un santuario?-le miró con preocupación

-No, es un poco más allá- le cogió la mano y la llevó por unos montículos de tierra que accedían a una pequeña montaña- No te sueltes podrías caerte.

-Luffy esto es...

-Precioso, ¿verdad?-la interrumpió

-Se ve toda la ciudad- dijo soltándose de su mano para acercarse más al borde

-Eres la primera persona que traigo aquí- se sentó y Nami hizo lo mismo- Desde aquí todo el mundo parece insignificante.

Tras la última frase su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos mostraron tristeza. A la chica no se le pasó por alto y asombrada de si misma le cogió la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelinegro. Luffy se sobresaltó y la miró, pero ella sólo le sonreía, le estaba sonriendo a él.

Era preciosa; su cabello naranja chocaba con su cara debido al viento pero ella no se lo apartaba, sus manos le cogían con suavidad y sus dedos se mantenían firmes atrapando a los suyos. Algo dentro de él se agitó, su mano libre se dirigió al pelo de la chica y delicadamente se lo posó detrás de la oreja. Nami se sorprendió pero no se apartó, lo miró a los ojos y en un momento fugaz lo besó. Fue un beso corto y rápido, sólo notaron el roce de sus labios, pero eso a Luffy lo paralizó.

-Debería irme, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Nami levantándose rápidamente. No obtuvo respuesta de Luffy ya que se había quedado congelado, allí sentado como si fuese una piedra mientras ella se marchaba lo más rápido que podía.

¿Estaba loca?¡Lo estaba!¿Por qué lo había hecho?¿Lástima? Si, debía ser eso, le pareció muy tierno que tuviese un lugar secreto y esa carita de perro triste le ayudó a embrujarla. Pero no, él le había demostrado que podía ser muy masculino cuando se lo proponía. Cuando estuvieron encerrados en aquella taquilla fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Luffy provocaba en ella. No le quedó otra opción que romper el momento. Sabía que aquel día no se hubiese controlado y aún así cayó como una tonta y lo besó primero. Ahora estaba avergonzada de su poca resistencia, él no sólo había roto su armadura.

Luffy después del shock se tumbó boca arriba cubriéndose la cara con las manos avergonzado y como si alguien le hubiese dicho lo más gracioso del mundo, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. No podía parar, era algo increíble. Ella lo había besado, la chica que estaba en sus pensamientos las 24 horas del día y con la que había tenido sueños que nunca juró tener. Cuando se calmó se levantó, iría a buscar a Zoro, así no pensaría en Nami. De repente alguien le propinó un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Zoro! Ahora iba a ir a buscarte.

-¿Por qué tienes estás sonriendo a la nada?- le miró extrañado- Vengo de comprar, ¿quieres takoyaki?

-No tengo hambre, gracias

-¿Estás enfermo?- lo agarró por la cintura y se lo puso en un hombro- Vamos a un hospital

-¡Vaya!Nuestros grandes amigos, tenía planeado daros una sorpresa y vosotros os habéis adelantado- le sonrió tranquilo un chico con perilla y ojeras marcadas.

-¡Law!- exclamó Luffy-¿Dónde está Kidd? Tenía ganas de veros.

-¿Fue agradable vuestra estancia en el hospital?- sonrió Zoro dejando a Luffy en el suelo

-No me cabrees Roronoa- dijo apacible, miró a Luffy- ¿Y este subnormal por qué sonríe?

-No sé, hoy está raro. Supongo que no quieres venir a tomar unas cervezas.- le ofreció Zoro

-Con vosotros ni de coña.¡Os la devolveré como os dije!- dijo en modo de despedida sin cambiar su tono apacible

-Tenía ganas de volver a ver a Law, tenemos una buena amistad.

-¡Buena y una mierda! Rara... no te lo niego- Zoro se calló, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Las manos le empezaron a temblar pero Luffy fue rápido.

-Vamos por otro lado- dijo serio

Zoro hizo lo que su amigo le indicó pero su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus manos seguían temblorosas. El pelinegro no hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente se quedó a su lado. Ellas estaban allí tan sonrientes y animadas, le hacía feliz verlas así pero la cicatriz que le habían dejado era demasiado grande. Se llevó la mano a un costado y empezó a rascarse como si algo le picara, algo le quemara, se estaba desesperando y cada vez lo hacía mucho más fuerte.

-Quiero estar solo-le murmuró a Luffy que le había agarrado del brazo para que parara, pero este no le soltó.

-Está bien, pero recuerda tu promesa-le soltó

El peliverde se sorprendió por la respuesta de Luffy y lo hizo enfadar más, pero no quiso discutir con él así que se marchó en dirección a alguna parte. Su amigo creía que seguía siendo igual de débil, que no podría afrontarlo y que volvería a intentar suicidarse. Necesitaba calmarse e intentar no pensar en nada. Siguió caminando mientras sujetaba firmemente la katana hasta que se percató que había llegado a la playa y que ya había anochecido ¿cuántas horas había estado caminando? La playa estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad.

No había nadie o eso creyó puesto que una figura negra yacía tendida sobre la arena. No se movía así que se acercó para ver que era. A escasos metros se dio cuenta de que era una de sus compañeras de clase, no recordaba su nombre.

-¡Eh, Eh!- corrió hacia ella y le dio leves golpecitos en la cara para despertarla- Vamos despierta- pero la chica no despertaba estaba inconsciente.

Zoro la fue a coger en brazos pero al alzarla un bote de plástico cayó en la arena.

-¡No me jodas!¡Tiene que ser una broma!- exclamó Zoro

"_Ya era casualidad de que hablase sobre el suicidio y pasara esto"_, pensó.

FIN


	6. Mi preciada amiga

**Siento haber tardado más de los normal , pero la semana pasada volví a empezar la Uni y ya nos han matado a trabajos. Pero este cap lo hice un poco más larguito así que m perdonais, ¿verdad? Como siempre mil gracias por los reviews que siempre me animan a continuar sobretodo los de mis niñas que me dejan reviews locos jajaja. Volviendo al fic, me quedó mucho drama pero para el próximo se avecina algo grande, muajaja. Disfrutenlo y nos leemos! =3**

* * *

><p>-¡No me jodas!¡Tiene que ser una broma!- exclamó Zoro<p>

"_Ya era casualidad de que hablase sobre el suicidio y pasara esto"_, pensó.

**Capítulo 6: Mi preciada amiga**

Luffy había llamado a Zoro como unas quince veces pero su teléfono móvil estaba apagado. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de su amigo, tenía miedo de que hubiese hecho alguna locura. Entendía lo que significaba volver a verlas y era por eso que estaba preocupado. Cuando ya estaba llegando a casa del peliverde recibió una llamada.

········

-¡Mierda! ¡No te mueras! Tengo que llevarte a un hospital- Zoro corrió con la chica en brazos buscando el hospital más cercano, encontró alguna que otra clínica y farmacia pero todas estaban cerradas. Su orientación no le permitía recordar dónde había un hospital y si no se daba prisa la chica moriría.

-¡¿Dónde coño estás? ¡Te he llamado unas dieciséis veces! ¿Sabes lo...- pero no acabó de formular su pregunta porque su amigo histérico le interrumpió

-¡Luffy!-gruñó- He encontrado en la playa a una chica, está inconsciente, aún respira, tengo que llevarla a un hospital pero no recuerdo dónde está.- le dijo jadeante

-Vale cálmate, dime dónde estás y te guiaré a partir de ahí- suspiró aliviado de que su amigo estuviese bien- No me cuelgues o volverás a perderte, cuando hayas llegado iré hacia allí.

Gracias a las indicaciones del pelinegro Zoro lo encontró. Estaba tan agitado por la chica que no le dio tiempo a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Su amigo irrumpió en la sala de espera dónde Zoro todavía intranquilo daba vueltas.

-¿Como está?¿Y tú?

-No lo sé, me han dicho que le harían un lavado de estómago y en cuanto despertase me dirían cosas, pero ya llevan ahí una hora- suspiró- Me he puesto nervioso por una chica a la que apenas conozco.-anunció como si se avergonzase de ello.

-Eso es porque te sientes identificado con ella- Luffy apretó fuertemente el hombro de su amigo.

-Disculpen, ustedes son los acompañantes de la señorita...

-¡Si somos nosotros!-le interrumpió Zoro y el médico tragó saliva al verlos. Parecían delincuentes- Pueden pasar, todavía no está despierta pero está fuera de peligro.

Ambos entraron a ver a la chica. El espadachín respiró aliviado y Luffy medió sonrió, nunca había visto a su amigo perder la calma en situaciones como ésta. Cuando se percató de quién era cerró la cortina que rodeaba la cama de ella (**N/A:** Las de los típicos hospitales japoneses) y miró firmemente al peliverde.

-Es la amiga de Nami- Zoro lo miró atónito- No podemos decirle nada, no deberíamos preocupar a Nami y dudo que Robin quiera que se entere.

-Está bien. Ve a casa yo me quedaré hasta que despierte y luego me marcharé

-Aunque haya pasado todo esto...- lo miró incitándole a darse cuenta de por dónde iba a continuar su frase- Ver a tu madre y a tu hermana...no puedes hundirte, sabes que puedes encontrártelas en cualquier momento. Eres humano pero tengo miedo de que...

-De que vuelva a intentar suicidarme- le interrumpió- He crecido y como bien dices todavía me cuesta asimilar la situación después de diez años. Aún así me molesta que pienses que sigo siendo débil. La cicatriz que me hizo Vivi- se tocó lentamente el costado derecho- tengo que verla todos los días de mi vida y recordar todos los momentos felices que viví junto a mi madre y ella. Si eso no hace que pierda las ganas de vivir...

-Está bien- le calló, sabía lo duro que era para Zoro hablar de ello- Me marcho ya, descansa.

Luffy dejó atrás a su amigo, entendía su sufrimiento y él no era quien para hacérselo recordar.

El peliverde se había quedado solo. Su amigo ya se había ido y al ser tan tarde no había nadie en el hospital. Las enfermeras estaban muy lejos como para percatarse de que una lágrima le cayó; le resbaló por la mejilla seguida de un par más. Estaba llorando, él, que guardaba sus sentimientos en una caja con una cerradura inquebrantable. Su mente chillaba que parase, pero una vez que sueltas una lágrima nunca sabes cuando vas a poder parar.

Todo pasó muy rápido, notó como dos manos se posaban en sus mejillas y con las yemas de los dedos borraba el rastro de su debilidad. Se sobresaltó y cogió las manos de la chica, pero no las soltó.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- evadiendo lo que acababa de suceder para sentirse menos avergonzado

-Si, gracias- se sonrojó- Siento haberte incomodado

-N-No es nada-tartamudeó el peliverde sonrojado y soltando las manos de Robin- Te acompañaré a casa.

-Gracias- dijo seria.

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato, a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió coger un taxi y Robin tampoco vivía cerca de la zona en la que estaban. Era muy incómodo, a penas se conocían, más bien la chica siempre le había temido, a él y a su amigo. Pero cuando despertó en la cama del hospital oyó toda la conversación. En ese momento ni Luffy ni él le parecían ser los compañeros de clase a los que todo el mundo temía.

Debían ser las cuatro de la mañana cuando llegaron a unos apartamentos lujosos.

-Hemos llegado, vivo en el tercer piso-le miró a los ojos nerviosa y él aparto los suyos-Disculpa por haber escuchado la conversación y por lo que hice.-Zoro dio un respingo recordando lo sucedido.

-No importa. Será mejor que lo olvides- dijo serio, girándose para marcharse.

-Aunque no lo creas sería mas doloroso si no pudieras verlas- el chico se volvió para mirarla enfadado por su intromisión

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué se que están bien?-gritó- ¿Porque mi madre no recuerda que tiene un hijo?¿Porque mi hermana era tan pequeña que tampoco recuerda que tiene un hermano? O quizá porque mi padre cree que dándome dinero y manteniéndome es suficiente?-bajó el tono de voz al verla asustada- Viéndolas solo recuerdo el momento en que tuve que irme de casa y cuidarme yo solo porque mi madre chillaba cada vez que me veía. Cuando no reconocía a su propio hijo.

Pero no pudo continuar porque Robin se acababa de desplomar delante suya, el peliverde asustado la zarandeó llamándola para que despertara. Robin lo hizo pero estaba demasiado débil como para ponerse en pie ella sola, así que Zoro tuvo que cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su apartamento.

-No es necesario- intentó bajarse de los brazos del chico

-¡No seas idiota! No puedes ni moverte- Robin no volvió a abrir la boca excepto para indicarle por dónde debía ir.

Cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz vio un apartamento completamente desierto, no había nada, un sofá con una manta encima y unas cuantas revistas tiradas por el suelo. La soltó de su agarre y ella bajó la mirada apenada, pero Zoro no dijo nada, le dio unas palmadas suaves en la cabeza y se limitó a murmurar un _"Nos vemos en clase"_. La chica lo agarró de la camisa...

-Supongo que ya te habías imaginado que no habría nadie-susurró- Gracias por todo.

········

Eran las siete de la mañana y se tenía que levantar para ir a clase pero sus ojeras no mentían, había pasado toda la noche en vela dando vueltas en la cama. En su cabeza aparecía el estúpido de Luffy una y otra vez con esa sonrisa que nunca se le borraba del rostro. Se levantó medio mareada para cambiarse, desayunar e ir a clase, pero lo de desayunar tendría que dejarlo de lado, su frigorífico estaba vacío.

Salió de casa tropezando con el bordillo de la entrada, se quejó para sí misma y continuó su camino. El sueño no le iba a ganar la batalla, ¿O si? Sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada, o eso creía Nami. A lo lejos una figura alta y delgada daba una calada a un cigarrillo, era imposible que fuese Sanji, pero...¿y si lo era?No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia dónde estaba, pero la persona no se lo puso fácil.

-¡Sanji, espera!¡Sanji!-le gritó-¡Tengo que...!- no pudo acabar su frase, tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-De verdad pelirroja, deberías tener más cuidado...- sujetándola por el brazo

-Sanji...-sonrió levantándose del suelo

-Vaya... esto si que no me lo esperaba, tú sonriéndome...- le revolvió el pelo- Vas a llegar tarde a clase

-¡No!- su rostro se tornó serio-¿Por qué huías de mi?Estás aquí por mi, ¿o me equivoco?-Sanji exhaló el humo que tenía retenido de la calada que hace unos segundos le había dado al cigarro.

-Todavía no es el momento. Te lo diré más adelante- le pellizcó la nariz, dio media vuelta para marcharse

-Está bien, pero no te vayas...Quiero que vuelvas a casa.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, te metería en problemas- le apartó un mechón de la cara- Pero te prometo que pronto acabará- Nami se quedó petrificada, ¿qué era lo que él sabía?, y ¿cómo lo sabía? Sanji le cogió la mano y le dejó una tarjeta en ésta- Ven a verme cuando me necesites. Ahí es dónde trabajo.

Se quedó pensativa delante de la tarjeta que el rubio le acababa de dar, no quería presionarlo a que le contara todo pero mentiría si no estuviese muriéndose de la curiosidad. Él sabía algo sobre ella, de eso estaba segura. Caminó hacia el instituto y le extrañó no ver a Robin esperándola como cada mañana. Cuando llegó a clase tampoco estaba allí, pero él si, la persona a quien menos le apetecía ver en ese momento. El ambiento se tornó tenso, Luffy no la saludó, bajó la cabeza sonrojado y ella con la misma expresión miró hacia la ventana.

-¿Hoy no va a venir Nico Robin?- dijo una chica de pelo castaño

-Ojalá sus padres hayan venido a por ella- se rió su amiga- No pinta nada aquí, sólo intenta hacerse...- pero no pudo continuar porque un golpe sordo la asustó. Nami había golpeado la mesa donde ellas dos estaban hablando.

-Cerrad vuestras apestosas bocas, sois muy escandalosas

Las chicas asustadas se callaron y Nami salió del aula seguida por Luffy que le sorprendió la manera en la que la chica había defendido a su amiga. No sabía si debía contarle lo que pasó anoche con Robin, no quería preocuparla, pero quizá era lo mejor. La agarró por el brazo para detenerla y ella sonrojada se soltó de su agarre.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy a casa no me encuentro demasiado bien-le respondió la chica tajante

-Te acompaño, hay algo que quiero decirte...

-Si es sobre lo de ayer...- no sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía para decirlo, pero debía de quedarle claro a Luffy, así que lo escupió- Será mejor que lo olvides, sólo fue un accidente.

-No, no es eso- las palabras de la pelirroja se le clavaron como un puñal- Es sobre Robin...

Nami se dejó acompañar por el pelinegro, habían burlado la seguridad del conserje y habían salido del instituto sin ser vistos. Caminaron unos metros pero empezó a llover así que tuvieron que refugiarse debajo del techo de una pequeña tiendecita de comida.

-¿Piensas decírmelo, o me estabas mintiendo?- le miró fría

-Ayer...Zoro encontró a Robin desmayada en la playa- calló al ver la cara de preocupación de Nami-Ahora ya está bien, él la está cuidando.

-¿Qué le pasó?- le agarró desesperada por la camisa

-Tranquilízate- le cogió las manos- Intentó suicidarse tomándose un bote entero de pastillas para la depresión.

Nami se soltó del agarre de Luffy y empezó a correr sin rumbo bajo la lluvia. No sabía dónde vivía, era una estúpida, pero ya pensaría en alguna manera de averiguarlo. El corazón de le había encogido al pensar de que a Robin, una de sus personas más preciadas le hubiese podido pasar algo. No llegó muy lejos puesto que Luffy la agarró por la cintura y la cogió en brazos.

-¡Que demonios haces!¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir a verla!- chilló

-Sé como te sientes, pero ahora está con Zoro, él la está cuidando y es mucho mejor que por ahora esten juntos

-¡¿Por qué iba a confiar en ese espadachín?¿Y si le hace algo?

-Él ha pasado por lo mismo, confía en mi...- la puso de nuevo en el suelo al ver que se había tranquilizado-Estamos empapados, mi casa está cerca, vamos antes de que te resfríes.

FIN


End file.
